girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2020-02-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Dimo is still doing a brilliant job of directing everyone's attention where he wants it, to get past this potential disaster. And there's a French error or two on the chalkboard. Bkharvey (talk) 05:43, February 7, 2020 (UTC) : Yes, that should be La Femme, not Le Femme. Maybe we'll learn more of that feud dark and raw Monday. Doug Relyea (talk) 08:50, February 7, 2020 (UTC) : There is also a typo in the first dialog balloon in the last panel of this page: ShamminMgton for Shammington. I have reported this to the Professors. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:07, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :: Oh, good eye! I just zip past those long obscure proper nouns. Next we know, you'll find a misspelling of Ahnkokanth! Bkharvey (talk) 04:42, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::: I'm sure there's going to be a typo in Ahnkokanth at some point, but I'm not sure I'll spot it. My "good eye" operates rather inconsistently. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:55, February 9, 2020 (UTC) I maintain that it would be better to make Agatha an actual mermaid. Should be a fairly simple job compared to the Abominations of Science we see running around. We have four high powered sparks on hand (not counting Agatha) plus the resources of two submarines and a large reserve of nutritious organic material. -- SpareParts (talk) 16:43, February 7, 2020 (UTC) : Sorry, but it seems clear from the picture on the chalkboard that that's not their intention. But you're right, it's not clear why it takes four sparks to make a costume; even on our poor spark-deprived world we have mermaid costumes. We even have, if I'm remembering what I read correctly, mermaid costumes with oxygen tanks inside and clear plastic pipes and nose plugs attached to them. Bkharvey (talk) 04:32, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :: Argadi (talk) 11:04, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::: :-) Bkharvey (talk) 11:41, February 8, 2020 (UTC) We can see from the words of His Serenity that they do have an idea of symbolism, ie the "traditional trident of wisdom". It seems reasonable that they would also understand metaphor. So in this case, since they know the dryfins are not mermaids, do they take it to mean that the statue is representative of Agatha's nature rather than her actual physical form? Also let us not forget Mister Trogulus who may be the real reason the GC wants to meet her. Or maybe it's the GCs, if they are in some way linked to each other. After all we know whales communicate with infra low sound so what kind of, possibly spark level, communication might the GCs have? IanAH (talk) 22:56, February 7, 2020 (UTC) : If His Serenity understands the ice sculpture as symbolic, Team Agatha is going through a lot of furious activity for nothing -- worse than nothing, when His S. finds out that they meant to mislead him. ➤ :: Yes, it could be. As to sparks doing pointless things? Doesn't most of what they do come into that description? They are mad after all. IanAH (talk) 13:51, February 13, 2020 (UTC) : Do you suppose that His Serenity really does hear the GC and translate? Or does he make it up, like most high priests everywhere and everywhen? Bkharvey (talk) 04:37, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :: I think it's something , but without the wholes in the skull or the sparky paraphernalia. Not forgetting they are meant to be in a symbiotic relationship with their host GC. IanAH (talk) 13:51, February 13, 2020 (UTC) That head chef must be a spark because the mermaid Agatha definitely defies the laws of nature. I have been assuming it was an ice sculpture up to this point, but that is only slightly less ridiculous than the idea of it being a I guess if it was supposed to be an ice sculpture it would have been colored bluer and shinier. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:11, February 8, 2020 (UTC) : I think Rakethorn must just be having a senior moment. I agree, that can't possibly be a cake. Maybe they just didn't have room in the speech balloon for "ice sculpture." Bkharvey (talk) 04:32, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :: Well, if it really does turn out to be a cake and Agatha, Zeetha, and Violetta don't get a piece, there's going to be trouble! -- William Ansley (talk) 15:42, February 9, 2020 (UTC) I'm always amused when one of these long-ago Victorians says something like "good job." Bkharvey (talk) 04:46, February 8, 2020 (UTC)